


A Entrevista

by juliacalasans



Category: Original Work
Genre: ... it depends, Dog and owner relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Other, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sad Ending, good boyes
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Enzo é um cãozinho que está no céu, prestes a passar por uma entrevista, e é essa entrevista que vai definir seu destino nesse lugar tão misterioso.O que define alguém em bom e mau? Ser bom te torna digno de alguma recompensa? A sua história define você ou você define a sua história?Esse é Enzo e essa é a história de sua vida. Talvez você queira parar para ouvir.





	A Entrevista

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrita para o Desafio de Junho e Julho do Nyah, realizado em 2014.

_—Cof, cof, cof... Você está pronto?_

_—Estou, claro._

_—Você tem plena consciência de que responder a essas perguntas é determinante para você entrar no céu, não tem?_

_—Claro que sim. Só não imaginava que seria uma coisa tão burocrática._

_—Ah, isso é só procedimento de rotina. Não podemos deixar qualquer um entrar e perturbar a ordem, não é mesmo, senhor...?_

_—Enzo. Mas prefiro Zou._

— _Vamos por Zou, então. Senhor Zou... Conte-me, sem muitos rodeios ou mentiras... Como foi seu nascimento?_

 

_> ><<_

 

Não vou mentir para você... Nascer não é mole, não.

Como todo mundo, eu vim à luz (é vir à luz mesmo? Randal adorava falar assim) cego, melequento e pedindo por um aconchego. Minha mãe me lambeu todo, procedimento de rotina, e logo a gente estava se contorcendo para conseguir mamar — minha primeira e mais terrível batalha, pois nem eu nem meus irmãos tínhamos muita noção do que estávamos fazendo e não havia tetas para todo mundo... Mas também foi a primeira vez que eu entendi o conceito de amizade, porque estava frio para caramba e todos nós dormíamos bem juntinhos para o calor não escapar. Era muito gostoso dormir com meus irmãos.

Quando abri meus olhos, algumas semanas depois, descobri que morava em São Paulo, no que depois descobri ser uma “fazenda”: havia muito mato e terra, cheiros maravilhosos que se misturavam no meu nariz e me deixavam quase louco. Eu adorava aquele lugar! Não tinha coisa melhor do que correr para lá e para cá, eu e meus irmãos, jogando terra uns nos outros, brincando, mordendo, rosnando de leve, mas nunca nos ferindo. Pena que durou pouco.

Eu me lembro que, quando cresci mais um pouco, parei de mamar. Isso era um novo passo na minha “independência”, mas não significava que eu não adorasse a minha mãe e não quisesse passar o tempo inteiro com ela, porque era isso que eu queria. As noites já não eram tão frias, mas eu e meus irmãos dormíamos juntos por um simples costume, todos amontoados. Não tão juntos como antes, mas era bom e eu sentia uma espécie de... Carinho. Todo mundo que morava ali era a minha família: minha mãe, meus irmãos, meu pai, que não era tão próximo de nós, mas que aparecia às vezes, e o humano que nos afagava, sempre nos vigiando, sorrindo e fazendo gracinhas... O mesmo humano que me levou embora.

Eu não estava pronto para deixar meus parentes, minha matilha, mas ele não me perguntou se eu estava preparado ou se eu de fato queria ir embora. Me lembro perfeitamente do dia em que ele me pegou pela barriga e me tirou de perto dos meus irmãos. Eu nem tive tempo de protestar! Quando dei por mim, estava dentro de uma caixeta, no escuro, tremendo de frio e de medo, e ele estava me levando para longe.

Nunca mais vi minha família.

 

>><<

 

— _Isso é triste, Zou. Mas, e depois disso, como foram os seus primeiros anos?_

— _Você não tem compaixão nenhuma!_

— _Claro que tenho, Zou! Mas isso é uma entrevista, não posso começar a chorar agora. Vou ser demitida. Entenda isso e responda à pergunta._

— _Ok, você é que sabe. Vamos ver..._

 

>><<

 

Eu fiquei naquela caixeta por um _looongo_ tempo, e chorava sem parar. Eu queria minha mãe e meus irmãos, eu estava com frio, eu queria brincar! O moço falava comigo às vezes, mas a única resposta que ele recebia eram meus choros incessantes — eu acreditava que, se eu lhe desagradasse muito, ele me levaria de volta.

Tadinho... Eu era um cãozinho inocente.

Quando finalmente me foi permitido sair daquela caixeta, eu estava em um lugar completamente diferente, que posteriormente descobri se chamar Minas Gerais. Tinha muito mato lá também, mas os aromas divergiam dos que eu já conhecia e eu estava alucinado — havia outros cães ali! Não eram meus irmãos, mas... Outros cachorros! Quase mordi as mãos do humano idiota de ansiedade, o que não teria feito muito efeito... Meus dentes ainda não eram bons na época.

Aquele lugar foi a minha casa pelos seguintes... Meses? É, acho que sim.

Assim que cheguei, fui muito bem recebido pelos outros cães, mas logo percebi que todos eram muito mais velhos que eu e nenhum deles queria dormir encostado a mim. Logo, minha solidão e frio continuavam provocando-me choros terríveis, principalmente à noite, quando eu me lembrava de minha mãe com muita intensidade e chegava a sinceramente acreditar que, se chorasse o suficiente, ela apareceria.

Acho que meu choro era uma coisa realmente muito incômoda, pois, logo na minha segunda semana lá, meus novos donos me arranjaram uma coisa maravilhosa: uma nova mamãe! Ela era menor que a minha mamãe original e tinha um cheiro diferente, mas o calor era o mesmo e eu me sentia muito bem dormindo com ela à noite, me aconchegando desesperadamente ao seu pelo tão diferente. Aquela mãe me ajudou muito na minha adaptação até o dia em que eu finalmente decidi que já era um cãozinho crescido e que não precisava mais dela... Lembro-me que conversei com ela, explicando a situação, e quando um de meus donos apareceu, parecendo horrorizado com a nossa conversa, expliquei tudo para ele também. O humano foi embora rindo... Nunca descobri o que eu disse de tão engraçado (eu não sabia que meus latidos não eram compreensíveis para humanos nessa época), mas descobri, muito tempo depois, que a mamãe que me arranjaram era falsa, uma “garrafa com água quente com uma toalha em volta”.

Fiquei revoltado: tinha sido enganado! Estava no comecinho de minha adolescência, aquela casa parecia uma prisão para mim e agora descobria que me tinham enganado! De cabeça quente, enquanto destruía as blusas que encontrei secando no varal, decidi o que eu faria: fugiria de casa e descobriria o mundo.

Saí pelo portão logo na manhã seguinte, antes de o sol nascer e de minha arte com as blusas ser descoberta. Nunca mais voltei.

 

>><<

 

— _Já lhe disseram que você é muito corajoso, Zou?_

— _Não. Por quê?_

— _Não existem muitos outros cães que recusem um lar..._

— _Não me arrependo. Aprendi muitas coisas._

— _Então conte-me. Como foi a sua adolescência?_

 

_> ><<_

 

Eu fui um adolescente hippie muito antes de isso ser moda entre os cães... Me lembro que, quando fugi da minha casa, não havia muitos cachorros de rua (depois descobri que as carrocinhas eram responsáveis por esse vazio), então passei muito tempo vagando sozinho.

A casa de onde eu fugi ficava na zona rural de uma cidade pequena, e eu me lembro que eu caminhei vários dias no meio de mato e de cheiros diversos até encontrar uma estrada de terra, várias outras casas e um córrego. Eu estava com fome e com sede, então me esbaldei nesse córrego até me saciar e depois fiz a festa com os lixos de todas as casas daquela “rua de terra”.

Ei, não me olhe assim! Sobras são gostosas.

Futuramente, descobri que aquela região se chamava Córrego do Soldado, mas isso não é relevante agora e nem era na época: eu só queria comer, beber e achar um rumo para minha vida.

Lembro-me que caminhei por vários e vários dias pela estrada de terra, seguindo os cheiros que meu nariz me mostrava, revirando todo lixo que eu encontrava e me sentindo muito satisfeito por poder correr à vontadeaté começar a sentir o aroma daquilo que passaria a ser uma constante na minha vida: asfalto. Asfalto, casinhas, pessoas... Eu estava chegando a uma cidade, pela primeira vez na minha vida, e a curiosidade era estimulante.

O município (Randal também adorava essa palavra...) era margeado por uma grande reta e, depois de caminhar por ela durante várias horas (eu queria entrar na cidade, mas admito que estava morrendo de medo também), encontrei umas coisas brancas, recheadas de cheiros de outros cachorros. Mais tarde, descobri eu aquilo era um _letreiro,_ e que aquelas _letras_ formavam as palavras _UNIVERSIDADE DE ITAÚNA,_ mas, naquele momento, só me preocupei em urinar por cima do odor dos outros cachorros e fazer disso uma espécie de rito de passagem: finalmente eu estava pronto para me jogar em uma nova aventura!

Não me arrependi disso: logo no começo da cidade, dei de cara com uma churrascaria, e comi as melhores sobras que já encontrara até o momento. As sobras do lugar (que consistiam basicamente em ossos, muita gordura e pedaços de carne que não serviam para ser assados) me fizeram voltar lá várias vezes, e eu até passei a acreditar que eu era o dono daquilo ali... Até o dia em que cheguei e tive que dividir minhas preciosas sobras com uma linda cadela. Eu me importaria com isso se ela não fosse a cachorra mais atraente que eu já vira (e a primeira, também) e eu não tivesse me apaixonado perdidamente por ela logo de cara: ela exalava um cheiro maravilhoso e despertava coisas estranhas em mim.

Eu a segui para todo lugar e acabei fazendo oito filhos com ela...

 

>><<

 

— _Você não era meio jovem para ter filhos, Zou?_

— _Eu era! Mas eu não consegui me controlar. A gente se gostava._

— _Tem certeza disso?_

— _Não. Tinha outros caras de olho nela também._

— _Ah... Tá. Entendo._

— _Não fale com esse tom!_

— _Eu não falo, eu lato! E não vamos perder tempo com isso. Essa foi sua adolescência, Zou? Muito curta, não acha?_

— _Foram... Sei lá, eu não tenho a menor noção dessa coisa de tempo... Mas chuto que foram uns cinco meses. Não acho isso pouco. E não tem como você ser adolescente depois que você engravida uma cachorra! Eu tinha que ficar por perto. Até que os nossos filhotes nasceram e ela me expulsou._

— _Certo... E o que aconteceu depois?_

— _O Randal aconteceu depois._

— _Conte-me sobre o Randal, então._

 

>><<

 

Depois que ela me expulsou, é lógico que eu perdi a churrascaria e as melhores sobras da minha vida para meus filhotes e tive que caminhar. Itaúna não era uma grande cidade e eu logo cheguei à “Prainha” — uma grande e larga avenida que concentrava praticamente toda a vida noturna da cidade —, adorando-a logo no momento em que coloquei a primeira pata lá. Esse amor vinha de um simples motivo: lá estava cheio de restaurantes, ou seja, lixos para eu revirar.

Morei lá por vários meses. Eu entrava nos vários restaurantes e, antes de ser expulso, sempre conseguia um agrado dos clientes — comecei a gostar de visitar os mais diversos estabelecimentos apenas para conseguir um pouco de carinho. O cheiro de comida estava em todo o lugar, e eu me sentia sempre perdido e satisfeito... Um pouco solitário também, claro, mas acabei descobrindo que a solidão fazia parte.

Teve um dia, um fatídico dia, em que estava chovendo horrores e eu tive que entrar em um dos restaurantes para me abrigar. Geralmente os garçons logo me punham para fora, então eu já planejava minha rota de fuga quando percebi que o barman da vez era novato e tinha ficado particularmente comovido pela minha pessoa canina: me deixou ficar e mexeu comigo a noite inteira, rindo e fazendo gracinhas. Eu estava triste por deixá-lo enquanto ele fechava o restaurante quando o indivíduo simplesmente bufou, me pegou no colo e saiu, me levando embora. Eu protestei, dei pinotes no colo dele, tentei morder (ele estava me levando pra longe da minha única fonte de comida!), mas, depois de muito carinho, acabei cedendo.

No dia seguinte, o garçom me levou para um centro de tortura: lá eles me vacinaram ( _lamento, senhor Zou),_ me deram banho ( _lamento mesmo, senhor)_ e me castraram ( _pobre alma!)_. Ainda jogaram um monte de cheiros fortes em cima de mim e escovaram meus pelos, a única parte boa daquela tarde de horrores. Quando me buscou, o garçom, que naquele momento eu estava em dúvida entre odiar e odiar mais um pouco, sorriu e disse que eu estava bonito... Nunca descobri o que era bonito — mas pelo tom dele era uma coisa boa, e eu me senti feliz.

Passei a morar em uma casa com um quintal enorme e com outros cachorros, e, mesmo que eu tenha tentado fugir de lá algumas (muitas) vezes, acabei gostando da minha nova casa: era um lugar amplo, que me dava liberdade para correr e para brincar, e as sobras que eu ganhava estavam sempre frescas. Ali, descobri que o jovem que cuidara de mim se chamava Randal — a mulher mais velha costumava chamá-lo assim — e, depois de muito o ouvir gritar o nome _Enzo_ com o tom mais carinhoso possível ao se dirigir a mim, acabei aceitando que esse era o meu nome. Poderia ser José, Gabriel, Marina, qualquer coisa; o tom carinhoso era o que tornava a alcunha especial.

Eles costumavam dizer que Randal era meu dono, mas eu não creio muito nisso... Ele me tratava de modo diferente; até me pedia conselhos! Lembro-me dele me pedindo permissão para coisas simples e coisas importantes, e não havia um lugar a que ele fosse em que não me rebocasse junto. Eu adorava essa atenção e fazia meu papel, sempre disponível para brincar, sempre vigilante para cuidar da casa, um cão atencioso que se sentia amado numa família de pessoas que o amavam. Era bom.

Assim, Randal foi meu único e melhor amigo. Vivi com ele por muitos e muitos anos, testemunhando passagens importantes da vida de meu “companheiro”: o vi casar (com Nana. Ele a trouxe para que eu pudesse conhecê-la, e pareceu muito aliviado quando eu a cheirei e comecei a brincar com ela), mudei-me com ele para a nova casa (fiquei triste por isso e não comi por vários dias, mas Randal ficava extremamente chateado por me ver abatido e eu odiava vê-lo aborrecido, então tratei de melhorar depressa), vi os filhos nascerem (Júlia e Jorge. Eu os adorava, tinham muita disposição para brincar) e crescerem. Eu me sentia parte da família e eles eram a minha matilha — como a matilha que eu perdera, muito tempo antes.

Por isso, fiquei triste quando comecei a sentir dores nos joelhos, dificuldades para andar e dores nos ouvidos, porque aquilo era um sinal de que o fim estava chegando. Randal também notava isso, pois me abraçou forte várias vezes dizendo que eu ia para o céu, enquanto eu só pensava que o céu tinha de ser um lugar onde não existiam foguetes e o Randal estivesse lá comigo. Mas as dores aumentavam e aumentavam...

Certo dia, não consegui mais me levantar. E me lembro perfeitamente do que aconteceu depois.

 

>><<

 

— _Tem certeza que quer falar disso, Zou?_

— _Não tem problema. É algo bom de se lembrar, mesmo triste._

— _Então conte-me._

>><<

 

Nana, Randal, Júlia e Jorge me carregaram para dentro do carro, tendo o cuidado de me posicionar no banco de modo que eu enxergasse tudo o que se passava do lado de fora do vidro, e lá fui eu para o último passeio de carro da minha vida.

Registrei bem a Prainha, que fora minha fonte de sobrevivência, junto com o grande supermercado, onde minhas rações eram compradas. Passamos em frente à churrascaria onde eu procriei pela primeira (e única) vez e eu senti até um pouco de saudades. Voamos pela Reta de Santanense, onde eu e Randal já tínhamos corrido tantas e tantas vezes juntos. Circundamos a Praça Celi, onde eu já socializara várias vezes com os cachorros de outras pessoas, e alguns metros depois passamos em frente à lagoa, simplesmente lagoa, na qual eu já tinha nadado tantas vezes. Aquela era a minha cidade e aqueles eram os lugares de que eu mais gostava: se eu ainda fosse jovem o suficiente, poderia sentir todos aqueles cheiros agradáveis e familiares. Minha família estava me dando a oportunidade de me despedir.

No final de tudo fui levado novamente para o centro de torturas, de que eu já sabia o nome certo desta vez: “clínica veterinária”. Fui deitado em uma mesa e gentilmente examinado, mãos gentis me massageando em todos os lugares onde a dor era mais forte — aos poucos ela começou a me abandonar, até que eu não sentia mais nada. Estava... anestesiado (acho que é essa a palavra).

Depois do que pareceram ser horas, eu acordei. Randal, Nana, Júlia e Jorge estavam lá, e senti fracamente um cheiro que poderia ter sido o cheiro de uma lágrima. Acho que nunca vou saber.

—Nós amamos você, Zou...

Eu me lembro que demorei muito tempo para descobrir o que significava o amor, até entender que era ele o que mantinha a minha matilha unida — a minha família unida. Eu os amava também... E essa foi a única vez que eu me senti triste por não poder falar. Eles iam ter que acreditar nisso.

Tomei minha última vacina e acordei no céu.

 

>><<

 

— _Aqui é o céu, não é? Eu sei que o Randal não tem jeito, mas tem como vocês me dizerem se os foguetes são banidos daqui? Nada de foguetes, por favor!_

— _Não, Zou, nada de foguetes._ — _Fungo._ — _Nem Randal. Mas você vai descobrir que aqui é um lugar divertido... Nada de portões, nada de cadeados, nada de coleiras, nada de prisão nenhuma. Você nunca mais vai ficar cansado. Aqui é um bom lugar para bons cachorros._

— _E eu sou um bom cachorro?_

— _Creio que sim._

— _Então eu posso entrar?!_

— _Pode._

— _Ótimo! Ótimo mesmo! Gostei! Tem brinquedos aqui?_

— _De todos os tipos._

— _Tem guarda-chuvas de brinquedo? Sempre quis brincar com um guarda-chuva. Randal não deixava. Tem? Tem? Tem? Tem? Tem? Tem? Tem?_

_Houve um longo silêncio e um suspiro._

— _Tem...?_

— _Obaaaaaaaaa! Guarda-chuvas, aí vou eu! Pena que o Randal não está aqui, eu ia levar para mostrar para ele que_ sim, eu posso brincar com guarda-chuvas _! Tchau, moça!_

— _Ah... Tchau, Zou. Boa estadia no céu. Você merece._


End file.
